Chapter 2:I BURN A BLACK DOG
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 2:I BURN A BLACK DOG' "What's a hellhound? I said,still shocked,when we got out of the school.'And were are we going?" "A helhound is a monster that guards the gates to Hades,and it's like a black dog in the size of a truck and it can travel through shadows." "Perfect"I said."And were are we going?" "To your home.You need to pack."I wanted to ask ''why I needed to pack but the whole situation was already nuts. "Okay" I said.We took a bus and arrived to my home.Mr Todbol got in quickly and said loudly: "Mr Care?" "Zac?"My father said."What are you doing here?" "Harpy.Bad one." "What?''You told him?" "Hey!!"I shouted."First,you know'' each other?" "Look,Ector,I didn't want to hurt you,so I said to Zac,your protector,to wait so we could tell you together." "Tell me what?All I know till now is that there are harpies,hellhounds and that my professeur is half-goat." "Satyr." "Yes,that." "Ector"Mr Zac said"I think you've realised that you're not like the other kids.You're special." "Special in 'I-can-see-monsters way?" "No.It has to do with your mother."my father said. "Mum?"I said stunned."The one who left us behind?" "She had to do so.She was a godess." I knoy you'd expect me to believe it after a harpy-satyr morning,but I still didn't.Me?A demigod?It simply didn't make sense. "Yeah and I'm Voldemort." "Ector,your father tells you the truth.Tell me, have you ever done something unexplainable?" "I-I have seen unexplainable thing,but not done them.Like the time someone tried to steal me and his hand got burned.I'm not a son af a godess." "You are.You can see through the Mist." "The what? "The Mist,something that most of the people can't see through.It hides the magic world from mortals' eyes." "Look,I can believe that there are monsters and maybe gods but I'm not special." "Okay,but please go and pack." "OK."I said but I went to my bedroom just to see where the situation would end.I threw some clothes,three books,my MP3 and my skateboad.(Because there are five thing I can't live whithout:water,food,books,music and skateboard).Then I went in the kitchen. "Ready?"Mr Zac asked "Yeah.Where are we going now?" "To the only safe place for demigods in the world.Camp Half Blood." "Okay.Uh,do you hear barkings?"I asked,while looking at the window.Look,I had read a lot of Greek Mythology by that time,but I don't say I was an expert in monsters.Still,by the time I saw the creature coming,I knew it was a hellhound.Big as a truck,with black fur,sharp teeth like knives and eyes that said Hey,I am from the Underworld!By the way,are you tasty? "Guys,you need to see this"They looked at the window.The hellhoynd was half a mile far,but it didn't run fast. Mr Zac cursed in Ancient Greek."Ector,take this''".He handed me a knife."I''f you need to defend yourself use it.Now,quickly,let's go out.We won't let it destroy your house''."A''s we were walking on our huge garden,Mr Zac continued"Look,the hellhound wants you and me and your father a''re going to slow it down.When it'll pass that tree I'll attack it.When I'll injure it Mr Jake will drive his car on its leg.It won't kill it,but it won't be able to move,and I'll stab it."When he finished the sentence the hellhound passed the tree.They started running toward it. "Wait!"I yelled"What about me?" "Stay here,Ec"my father shouted while running at the car. The hellhound was trying to bite Mr Zac while Mr Zac was trying to stab it.If the hellhound was fifty times smaller,,maybe I would laugh as they were running doing circle.I realised that Mr Zac couldn't defeat it.It was just too fast.So,Dad wouldn't be able to immobilize it.Then,my Dad realised it, too,picked a piper from the grass and started running to the hellhound to help .''Fantastic,''I thought,''now both of them are going to be hurt.''I was angry.Very angry with those evil monsters.I was angry I was told to stay put and couldn't help.I stared the knife in my hand.I saw that the Greek Alphabet was written in the handle.I wanted so much to have a knife with fire coming out of it,to burn the hellhound.I felt something strange in my head,which felt like it flowed in my throat.I ''wanted to burn it.I don't know why,but I started looking at the Alphabet again.A word was burning my mind.Fire.''My eyes stopped at the letter ''Π.Fire,fire.''They stopped at the letter ''Υ.Fire,fire,fire.''They finally stopped in the letter ''Ρ.FIRE!''I opened my mouth,my throat felt powerfull.I raised my hand,aiming the hellhound.I said loudly:"ΠΥΡ!"(Pir).Suddenly,the hellhound's fur was set in fire.It didn't make it dissolve but it barked from pain.Mr Zac, with a surprise look, stabbed it.It melted to shadows. "Ector!"Dad said and runned towards me with Mr Zac running behind him."How did you set it on fire?" "I-I think I made fire.I simply said a word.In Greek,I think.Pir." "Yoy did ''what?"Mr Zac said.:Mr Jake,who godess is his mother?" "She didn't tell.She told me maybe I would be in danger if I knew." "Hmm."he said."Your son is quite powerfull,you know." "Thanks."my Dad replied. "Um,sorry to interrupt,but I think I believe I'm a demigod know." Category:Ector Care Series Category:GreekArcher365